


never one (without the other)

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - League of Legends, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: And everywhere Lamb went, Wolf was sure to follow.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	never one (without the other)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! for those of you who do not play league of legends, [here](https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/wiki/Kindred) is the lore page for kindred so you may understand what in the fresh hell is going on. or, here, if you only want the basics: _Separate, but never parted, Kindred represents the twin essences of death. Lamb's bow offers a swift release from the mortal realm for those who accept their fate. Wolf hunts down those who run from their end, delivering violent finality within his crushing jaws._
> 
> this is part of a verse that i've thought about a lot but am unlikely to ever flesh out because i have neither the motivation nor plot. it's still here because kindred is my favourite champion lore/aesthetic-wise and thinking about baekhyun as the wolf that circles jongdae's lamb is 18/10 a Good Concept imo.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“You have led us to trail this human for an awfully long time, little lamb.”

Jongdae jolts at Baekhyun’s words, turning to him in a panic. Baekhyun doesn’t sound angry—in fact, he sounds more like he’s amused than anything else—but Jongdae knows of the volatile nature of his other half. After all, Jongdae himself is prone to it.

“I—”

“Do not lie to me, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, jumping down from the tree branch he had been resting upon. “We have been taking prey, yes, and what an absolute bore the pass town was; but I am you,” Baekhyun reaches forward with one hand to tilt his chin up with his index finger. “And I know. I _always_ know.”

Jongdae looks away, tailing swishing behind him. His expression is hidden by his mask, but Baekhyun can read him, as he can the other. “Are you angry?”

“Do I look angry, little lamb?”

He wants to say no, that Baekhyun does not, but as Jongdae’s expression is hidden behind his mask, dark as Baekhyun’s obsidian hair, half of Baekhyun’s face is obscured by his own mask, pale as Jongdae’s moonshine hair.

“I could never be angry at you,” Baekhyun says when Jongdae remains silent. “How could I?”

“He is human,” Jongdae explains. “One day, we will take him.”

Baekhyun grins sharply. “That day will come swiftly; a mortal’s time is ever so fragile. Do you think he will yield to your arrows or to my jaws?”

Jongdae flinches, thinking of the man. His bright eyes dulled with death, big grin faltering in the face of fear, of the unknown. Jongdae, for the first time since the beginning of time, wants to wrap something, some _one_ , up in his arms, and protect them from the shadow that is Baekhyun and himself.

Baekhyun’s eyes flash behind his mask, and the finger under his chin becomes a hand. “You are attached.”

“You said you would not be angry.”

“Fret not, little lamb, I am not,” Baekhyun assures. He scratches at the base of Jongdae's pure white ears, the Lamb melting into his touch. “I merely worry; you know how mortals are.”

“I do,” Jongdae admits. “But he is—fascinating.”

Baekhyun seems to study him for a moment. “A million hunts,” Baekhyun says after a moment’s pause.

Jongdae looks at him, head tilted in confusion. “A million hunts?”

“For you to think about it,” Baekhyun elaborates, tail swishing madly behind him at the thought of hunting. “We will carry out a million hunts. Your bow, my jaws. When we have completed them, we will return, here, to where your human remains. If he is not, we will hunt him. Then, you will make your choice.”

“You would give me such a choice?”

Baekhyun smiles ruefully. “You do not see the way your eyes shine when your gaze lands upon him,” Baekhyun tells him. “It is no different from the way they do when you see prey willing to embrace the efficiency of your arrows, no different from the way they do when you stroke between my ears and tell me the hunt is mine. It is passion, little lamb, that I see within them. I would never stand between you and something you yearn for.”

“Even if it is a hunt?” Jongdae teases, but he is ever so thankful. For Baekhyun, for his Wolf. “One that struggles?”

Baekhyun growls. “You are teasing.”

“Of course I am, dear wolf,” Jongdae smiles coyly, reaching out to cup Baekhyun’s cheek. “All who run are yours.”

“And all who embrace, yours.”

There is a scream, suddenly, and Baekhyun and Jongdae both turn sharply to face the area of the forest that it had come from. Jongdae tenses, knowing what is to come, smirk spreading across his face. 

“Oh, I do so hope this one will not be felled by your arrows,” Baekhyun admits cheekily as they begin to leap towards the source of the sound. His ears are twitching above his head in excitement. “I’ve been feeling restless. The town of sickness we passed was _so_ boring.”

“Not for me, it wasn’t,” Jongdae sing-songs. “I _thoroughly_ enjoyed myself.”

Baekhyun snorts. “Yes, your Dance of Arrows was impressive as always, little lamb,” Baekhyun huffs. “But you cannot have _all_ the fun.”

“You _do_ so enjoy your Frenzies,” Jongdae notes with amusement. They’re getting closer to their target now. Even if he won’t say it, Jongdae hopes this one struggles, fights with them. He had fun at their last destination, but Baekhyun is getting antsy, and Jongdae never wants Baekhynu to feel left out.

“You enjoy them, too,” Baekhyun points out. “Do not pretend otherwise, little lamb.”

“I said nothing of the sort, dear wolf.”

They arrive at the clearing in due time, and Jongdae scans the area. One, two, three fallen soldiers. Four, five, six still alive. Seven, eight, nine, victorious, but _theirs_. 

They walk out from behind the shadow the trees provide, and Jongdae knows that they’ve been spotted when one of the soldiers begin to whimper, pointing a weak finger in their direction. One of the soldiers closes his eyes, and the Lamb Mark of the Kindred appears over his head. Another begins to crawl away desperately: a Wolf Mark of the Kindred materializes over his. Jongdae smiles; they will both have prey today. 

“Tell me a story, lamb,” Baekhyun says, watching them. It is not their time, yet, but soon.

_Very_ soon.

Jongdae always tells the one story, the one they both know by heart, but one that Baekhyun likes to hear regardless. “There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely.”

“Why was he lonely?”

“All things must meet this man, so they shunned him.”

“Did he chase them all?”

“He took an axe and split himself right down the middle.”

“So he would always have a friend?” Baekhyun asks.

“So he would always have a friend,” Jongdae answers.

The second hand ticks into spot, and Baekhyun morphs, down onto four paws. “It is time, dear wolf,” Jongdae says, running his hand through Baekhyun’s fur. “To ensure they never awaken from their slumber.”

Baekhyun tosses his head, snarls once in excitement, and bounds off.

In a flurry of his own arrows, Jongdae does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you play league of legends do tell me what champion is your favourite/if you watch esports what team you support!


End file.
